Satan's Mistress
by WallyWonka
Summary: " You must first be who you really are, then, do what you need to do in order to have what you want."  "I want you Kagome," he said squeezing even tighter" I'll do what ever it takes even if that means killing you."


"So," Naraku said quietly, we still don't know what Tashio co is up to."

"No sir," There is no dirt on Inutashio or on his son to speak of."

"But you think they are planning something?"

"Yes sir."

"Find out who does their dirty work," Naraku ordered," "Then send someone for my wife."

"Permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"My wife is the best in her line of work, make no mistake. You don't want to challenge someone as deadly as that woman."

"If she's so notorious then why haven't I heard of her skills before uncle?"

"Hakudoshi I don't pay you to question my decisions you will see soon enough. Now do as you're told."

"Yes sir."

A crisp knock echoed off the walls rousing the woman. Sluggishly she shifted the blankets off of her body and rose from her couch. Jarring it open slightly two shadows loomed in the door way.

"I wasn't expecting company so late in the night." She murmured to the men casually.

They strode passed her composed and clean cut sitting gracefully on the couch.

"This won't take long," Miroku informed her. "We have a job for you it will require you to work as personal secretary to Inutashio of the-"

"I know who he is." She turned to look at the demon sitting next to Miroku. Who was feigning calm yet I don't give a damn attitude.

"How rude of me Mrs. Onigumo this is Inuyasha he's on our side now." His suit fitted him perfectly, his long silver hair was swept in a pony tail.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely

"Hn, your Tashio's sons are you not."

"How did you know?"

"Those eyes are a dead giveaway." She replied before walking towards the kitchen.

Miroku smiled softly while Inuyasha watched after her.

"So what do you think?"

"She's beautiful, the old man will fall for her easily but Naraku he's okay with this?"

"Of course he specifically asked for her."

"I don't know Miroku what if she gets herself killed or something I don't want that on my hands."

"I can't take care of myself." Kagome said walking back into the living room.

"That's a fact," Miroku smirked "so will you accept?"

"Yes but who requested me?"

"Naraku Onigumo." Inuyasha answered

Kagome's face went hard as stone but her eyes positively darkened with barely controlled rage. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk frighteningly. Miroku lifted a hand, placating.

"Listen, I hate the man as much as the next guy. He's offering me a hefty amount for this job and I couldn't refuse." He explained

"Fine," she amended

"Wow just like that why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm tired Miroku, I've been fighting this man since I was kid what do you expect me to do?"

"Of course Mrs. Onigumo." Miroku said smiling sympathetically

"So why are you on Naraku side and not your father's?"

"We will discuss that later you start tomorrow get some rest. Just make sure you're in Naraku's office by 9 ok?"

"Understood now I think you two should be on your way."

"What the hell was that Miroku?"

"Look we are lucky to even walk out of that apartment alive."

"What I don't understand is if he's the boss why you are groveling up to his wife."

"Inuyasha, he said seriously."Did you see the look in her eyes when you mentioned Onigumo?"

"Yeah, something tells me they're marriage might be on the rocks."

"How do you figure?"

"The live in separate places common Miroku."

"Well there is a reason for that I'm sure."

"He's so creepy why a woman like her would be with him."

"That creep is going to help steal your father's company for you."

"A woman like that.."

"Stay away from her Inuyasha." Miroku warned

"Psh don't get your panties in a bunch over me. It's Sesshomaru you should be worried about." He snapped. "A woman like that working as a secretary she won't last a week in my father's firm."

"She's very capable of handling her own Inuyasha I suggest you calm yourself down especially with your new wife and all."

"You leave her out of this... I swear I'll-"

"Where here."


End file.
